Population One, Act 14: A Brief Sanctuary
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: A brief sanctuary**

By ~zoroark09

'Z' had been somewhat giggling under his breath as we traveled across, and into the unexpectedly beautiful bed of flowers.  
>"You do know what's up, right?" 'Z' began to play with his hair, somewhat twirling it in a reclusive manner; unseen.<br>"Um...no, what's up?" I didn't know if what he was referring to should be obvious to me or not, but I scanned the surroundings as I had two times before.  
>I heard rusting in 'Z''s direction, but he stood in the corner moving his feet in the cold blue flowers, almost as if he were waiting for something. Then, he suddenly yelled out.<br>"NOW!" He used a somewhat pervasive voice to call out to me.  
>I responded with hesitation. "What?" I became tensed along with the obvious sign of danger, or at least, I assumed.<br>But then I heard the flowers move behind me, but before I could even look back, my head seemed like the perfect place to topple me over this time.  
>"HIIYYAAAAHH!" For a brief moment, things were strange.<br>And as I fell, I heard 'Z' laugh his ass off; he was dying in laughter! Soon before ending his session, he approached me as I lay there on my stomach for a moment, also laughing.  
>The reason was to possibly prolong my life. I feared that this moment would be similar to my 'illusional experience'. In all honesty-<br>I really believed that it would happen.  
>He knelt down to me. "Jeez, you really aren't from here, are you?"<br>That was all he said. He didn't attack me in the least sense! I was anticipating that he would do to me as he did in my brief trip through an illusion. "You can ge-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know". I was a bit humiliated, though it seemed like I had nothing true to lose. "What was that?"<br>"Ask her..." He snickered some more, and I became impatient with my lack of knowledge of the current situation.  
>"Me, you doofus! Hehe!" I heard the same voice prior to me being tackled before, and I looked around.<br>...But to no avail. There was no possible source of sound in my sight. What in the hell was going on?  
>"Dude" 'Z' began. "Come on." with a slight shrug, he headed toward a tree to lean on.<br>"Amuse me..."  
>Now I was getting uneasy; something I cant see. All I saw, all around, were blue flowers. But I did notice a little bit of purple in all of the blue; a perfect place to examine.<br>I knelt down and leaned toward the unusual flower.  
>"Waaarmer!" The same voice directed me to the owner, and when I touched the flowers, a shriek emitted from the point of contact.<br>"OKAY! You got me!" Some weird lump shot up a few feet from my face, opposite direction of my reaching arm, and I fell backwards.  
>"WHOA!" I myself shot up from my own blowback in an instant, only to see that the clump of blue and purple MOVE. It turns out that the thing had eyes, and it looked at me, and then in 'Z''s direction.<br>"Nope! He figured me out!" 'She' called out to 'Z', moving toward him. Apparently, this 'thing' had a gender, remembering that 'Z' had referred to 'her'. This thing? Was it a Pokémon?

Rising from the bed of flowers bent toward demanding an answer from 'Z', he made it easier by coming my way, with the 'thing' on his shoulder.  
>"Surprised?" Both of them asked the same question at the same moment, but I tried to talk to the 'Pokémon' instead.<br>Except, the only problem was that 'Z' cut my rehearsal off.  
>"I didn't think you would draw her out." He stroked her back, followed by a low purr from the Pokémon. "She's usually rather stubborn".<br>"Oh...'Z'!" She sounded as if she was hesitant to say something, but something more was conflicting with my response to this thought, really.  
>"Who is 'she', 'Z'?" I further examined the confirmed Pokémon (It couldn't have been a talking lump of grass!) She was a small, hedgehog-like Pokémon, with most physical characteristics of one, except the fact that her spine, I could assume, was covered in the same shade of blue as the grass. Her face was visible, not obscured by any flowers dangling above her head.<p>

"'She' is my good friend, and if you could, call her 'I'. He was confident in saying that.  
>"You're a strange one". 'I' stated to me. She hopped down from 'Z''s shoulder onto the flowerbed, almost camouflaging herself. But of course, after seeing her shape, I could see her outline in the dense field of blue. "Are you not from around here, like 'Z' says?"<br>"You still don't believe me, 'Z'?" To answer her question I once again sat down in the field of flowers to see her eyes. They were a a simple light shade of blue that seemed endless looking into them.  
>'Z' decided to assist me in 'telling' my story...<br>'I' seemed interested and laid her small ligaments stretched out without worry. As I finally took my eyes off of hers, I noticed the aforementioned purple flowers; they were not far from her perfectly unharmed face. They were also a part of her 'disguise', yet I would think that purple and blue kind of cancel each other out.  
>"Don't worry Erik" 'I' spoke in a pleasant manner "We're safe here."<br>She knew my name. 'Z' must have told her.


End file.
